


Santa Baby

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris take Baby Nora to see Santa.





	Santa Baby

It was no secret that Christmas was a family favorite for the West-Allen’s this year however, things would be extra special because it was baby Nora’s first Christmas season. She’s currently four months old and developing her own little personality a little more with each passing day. So far it had become obvious to her parents that she’d inherited their mutual curiosity, her father’s lofty appetite, and her mother’s contagious smile and laughter. Nora was without a doubt the happiest baby her parents had ever known and today they were taking her for her first picture with Santa Claus.

“Okay Missy, we’re all done with your outfit. Let’s go downstairs and show your daddy, shall we?” Iris says, bouncing the baby girl on her hip

As soon as he sees her Barry grins a mile wide. “Oh my goodness, Iris she looks adorable, that little tutu is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Barry says, and he immediately scoops up his little girl and showers her with a thousand kisses.

Iris smiles. “I know right, she has to be the cutest baby in the entire world.

“Are you the cutest baby in the whole world ? Yes you are, Nora West-Allen yes you are.”  
“Somebody absolutely has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn’t she?” Iris teases, but everyone knows her husband’s relationship with their baby girl is her favorite thing in the world

“Can you blame me? I mean, look at her.”

“That’s true, I’m so excited for her first picture with Santa.”  
“Even though we both know that she is probably going to cry the entire way through it.

“I don’t know, Bear. She could surprise us. She’s quite the happy little princess.”

“I guess we’ll have to see. Okay Nora Bear, let’s get you off to see Santa.”

“I still don’t understand why you call her that. Especially when everyone has been calling you Bear for the better part of your life.” Iris questions, although she really doesn’t mind.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you. It’s just the first thing I thought of when I saw her face. Plus, she’s cute and snuggly like a teddy bear.”

“I know, God, I could snuggle her for three days straight.”

“Iris look, I think she likes the Christmas lights she keeps looking in their direction and smiling.”

“Do you like the lights, pretty girl?” Iris asks her and Nora lets out the cutest little laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Barry says chuckling

Soon enough it is their turn to take a family picture with Santa and as luck would have it Nora was sound asleep in her stroller.

“I hope you don’t wake her up, getting her out of that thing, you know she hates it.” Iris says

“Don’t worry I’ll be extra gentle.” Barry says, but despite doing so Nora wakes up crying her eyes out.

“Aww, shh, Nora it’s okay Sweetheart. Daddy didn’t mean to wake you.” He coos, but the poor little girl is still wailing.

“Do you want to hold her for the picture since she is fussy? She takes to you a lot better than me when she’s fussy.”

“Okay.”

“Nora, look, it’s Santa. He wants to say hi to you since he knows you’ve been such a good little girl this year.” Iris says.

“And guess what Nora Bear? If you’re extra good, Santa will bring you extra toys.” Barry adds.

When they finally settle in for the picture after a good cry from Nora they actually manage to get her best gummy smile for the picture.

“See Barry, I told you I knew she would smile for the camera.” Iris teases.

“I think this is my favorite family picture that we have ever taken.”  
“It Is a good picture, especially since I’ve barely had time to brush my hair or put on mascara since Nora was born.”  
“It wouldn’t matter if you had no time on your hands and a thousand rats nests in your hair, you would still be the most beautiful woman in the multiverse.”

“Honey, you still make my insides melt even after all these years, you know that? Especially watching the way you are with Nora, you’re incredible, baby.”

“I could say the same for you. You are an outstanding mother and I always knew that you would to be.”

“She makes our job as parents, easy though, doesn’t she, our little girl is the most perfect baby that I could have ever asked for.”

“She is incredible, nothing on this earth, even her showing up from the future could prepare me for how much I love our little girl. She is without a doubt the greatest gift that I have ever received.”

“I couldn’t agree more, having her here makes this time of the year so much more magical. I can’t wait to see the Christmas sparkle in her eyes as she grows up. I always thought being a kid on Christmas was the greatest thing there was in this life, but it turns out having a kid at Christmas time is five hundred million times better.”

“I never in a million years would have dreamed that I, after so much pain and suffering, could be as happy as I am, here with you celebrating Christmas with our daughter. Life with the two of you is nothing short of perfect.”

“I love the both of you more than anything in this world could ever be loved, Bear. I will never, ever, in my life have a Christmas that’s better than the first one that I’ve spent with my darling little girl and her absolutely incredible father. My god, do I love you, Barry Allen.

“I love you more, Iris West-Allen.”  
Iris smiles, kissing her husband on the cheek, and looking over to see Nora wide awake, with another gummy smile plastered on her face. “Hi, Nora, Merry Christmas, Sweet girl.

Barry smiles. “Yeah, Merry Christmas, Nora Bear.” He coos, and in that moment, he has never been happier.


End file.
